How to Entertain your Incubus
by Nekoichi
Summary: Sequel to Poisonous Strawberry: Ichigo decides to pay Grimmjow another visit after over 3 weeks since their faithful meeting, but is Grimmjow just too busy to entertain the little incubus. Grimmjow X Ichigo YAOI WARNING! PURE SMUT! ONESHOT!


**How to Entertain your Incubus**

**Summary: Ichigo decides to pay Grimmjow another visit after over 3 weeks since their faithful meeting, but is Grimmjow just too busy to entertain the little incubus…**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**This oneshot takes place in a AU, a small sequel for Poisonous Strawberry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**This Oneshot is dedicated to ALL MY FANS****!**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**H.T.E.Y.I. ONESHOT**

It would have been just another afternoon for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, if it weren't for the little tart that was bordering him onto the point of lust filled insanity.

''I'm telling you, I'm not that old dammit!'' Grimmjow growled angrily as he glared at the incubus, currently shifting through his book shelf of all the novels he ever got published or got an award for.

''26 seems pretty old to me'' the orange haired incubus mused back, his posture more calm and playful compared to Grimmjow's angered state. Oh how he loved to tease the human.

Grimmjow sat back in his leather chair, where he was behind his office desk. His private office that he had built into his apartment when he first moved to Japan so he would have a quiet place to write. Yet Ichigo is intent on annoying the shit out of him, who couldn't focus at all, the little bitch. All this time all he could think about was this damn demon, it was getting so bad that it was interfering with his work. Gin, his boss, chewed him out the other day for coming to the meeting late. Then again today for not finishing one of his manuscripts on time. His secretary Momo is in distress because he keeps ignoring her, saying she wasn't really good at her job.

Which she wasn't, all she did was annoy the shit out of Grimmjow, he'd probably get more work done if she wasn't such a pest. Now he understood why Hitsugaya requested for another assistant, and Grimmjow ended up with the whiny bitch instead.

''Oh yeah, well then, how old are you, I researched that demons age differently then humans, like how dogs do'' the blunette huffed as he pulled his reading glasses off his face to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Ichigo glanced over at the human, his long spade tail sway near his feet. He wasn't wearing his usual get up, sense the weather has gotten colder lately. A short leather fur trimmed jacket, a red silky scarf around his neck. A black long sleeve turtle neck, long black pants and black leather boots that stopped around his ankles, and shot black gloves. His long side bang were tucked behind his demon ears, his hair still a wild orange. His clan has finally decided to move more deeper into the forest where their winter cave is. They weren't complete beast though, they head comfortable beds and futons to sleep in. Or hollowed out rocks with plenty of sheets and pillows. It wasn't that bad really, quite comfortable despite what you think when you first look at them.

Shiro was pretty adamant about him sneaking away today, he was worried that the orangette might get spotted. Sense most of the tree's leaves fall around this time of the year, so there weren't many places to hide. Although demons have been known to live among humans, using seal spells to disguise their demon accessories so they aren't discovered. But smart demons don't take risk like that. Ichigo knew he could never do such a thing, he was already way to edgy around humans to begin with…but Grimmjow is different.

''I'm 18 in human years'' the orangette replied after counting on his fingers before going back to mess around with Grimmjow's books, he always did have a thing for reading human literature.

And reading books made by his current lover was an added bonus, it was nice seeing things from Grimmjow's perspective once in a while.

''Bullshit-we're only 8 years apart!'' Grimmjow fumed, one of his peeves is being called old. Sure he was heading for his 30's, which were 4 years off, but apparently today teens consider that age old.

''Yeah, and thats almost 10 years apart, I'm surprised no one thinks your a pervert'' the demon countered as he flipped through one of Grimmjow's erotica books that he wrote. It seemed pretty recent, and new and the released date in the cover was only a week before.

''Hey, by the way, what are you writing about over there?'' Ichigo asked curiously as he glanced over at the blunette. The human was wearing a long white collared shirt, that was buttoned down, considering how warm Grimmjow's place was at the moment. Underneath the desk he was wearing a black dress pants, but no sock or shoes, yet a tie still hung around his shoulders. Obviously implying he just got back from somewhere, not long before Ichigo had broken into his place(again!).

Grimmjow grumbled under his breath, finally deciding to ignore the amazingly sexy but childish incubus. The demon was going to be the death of him, literally. He knew that getting intimate with a sex demon can be risky, sex deprives more energy then necessary from the human, and the demon steals that energy. In the end the demon will suck the human dry. But so far nothing has changed for Grimmjow. He still wasn't sure if it was because of his father's side in him but he still didn't want to get too risky.

It was almost a relief when he woke up the morning after he first took Ichigo and found him missing. Not even leaving a note, only leaving behind the choker collar he wore around his neck to night he came. If the incubus had stayed any longer he would have probably jumped him again. No questions asked.

The reason why most incubus and succubus don't create a child between themselves is because one might end up killing the other, usually the male offing the female during sex. Or the fact that becoming fertile and giving birth to a full blooded sex demon is very low, the mother would probably die during birth anyways. But this was from what Grimmjow gathered through research, he didn't know the whole story so he couldn't be sure.

The males body was enticingly beautiful and delicious. Sun kissed tan skin, milky chocolate brown eyes, pink puckered soft lips, a flexible healthy body, sinful feature such as his tail, horns and little cute wings, or when they become nothing but a tattoo when on Ichigo's back when their not in use.

And his voice, almost innocent, yet the spark of aggressive lust he saw in his eyes almost made him melt.

His fingers twitched at the thought of how tight Ichigo felt around him, and how they went at it four about 4 rounds. It was the best sex he ever experienced in his life. And he was sure Ichigo could say the same thing.

''Earth to Grimmjow, I asked you a-''

''I heard you, don't get your panties in a bunch!'' the blunette snapped in annoyance as he came out of his drifting.

Ichigo was silent for a moment as he stared at the older male, a bit stunned but his lips soon curved into a mischievous smile.

''...And what if I told you I wasn't wearing panties? Or anything underneath?'' the incubus said in a matter of factual tone.

Grimmjow's eyes widen a bit as he stared away from his newest project, at the demon. A grin spreading across his face. He was currently having writer's block so why not a little dose of inspiration?

''Then I'd clear my entire desk and bend you over it'' Grimmjow replied with a low purr in his throat at where things were going.

''Then what?'' the incubus asked innocently as he returned the book in his hand back into the appropriate spot on the shelf.

The incubus could feel butterflies in his stomach as he felt Grimmjow's intense gaze on his body. Ichigo knew how much he was lusted after back at his clan village. And he didn't mind it much either as long as his possible suitors knew where the boundary line is. Even Shiro knows that he shouldn't push his luck despite their closeness.

''I would rip your clothes of and lick every inch of your skin''

Ichigo felt a familiar heat in his stomach pull as he saundered over to the human sitting back inhis leather chair. No longer focusing on his work.

''And then...?'' the incubus asked as he straddled Grimmjow's lap and palmed his growing clothed erection.

''I'll fuck ya until you scream and loose your voice so you won't ask me any more dumbass questions'' he growled lustfully as he grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and smashed their lips together. The orangette groaned into Grimmjow's mouth as he teased Grimmjow's dick through his pants. His own cock twitching for attention as well.

Grimmjow continued to let the growl rumble from his throat, his more needy animalistic side showing as his tongue delve into Ichigo's mouth, mapping out and claiming every inch of the sweet succulent cavern. Ichigo's own tongue began to battle for dominance with Grimmjow's until the naughty little incubus began to suck on his tongue.

Grimmjow broke the kiss as a string of saliva connected their lips. Ichigo's brown eyes were glittering with excitement as he stared into Grimmjow's darkened cyan eyes.

He removed the tie fro his shoulders and grabbed Ichigo's hands. Pulling them behind his back and then tying his wrist together.

''Wha-wait Grimm I wanna be able to touch you!'' the incubus whined.

''Only good little boys get to touch, but so far all you've done is annoy me and prevent me from completing my work. Plus you broke home, and that called being naughty'' the blunette said with a sadistic grin, finishing the bonds then letting his hands roam down to cup and grope Ichigo firm ass.

The incubus gasped sharply, his face becoming flustered as he leaned forward on Grimmjow, burying his face between the male's neck. His tongue darting out to taste Grimmjow's skin, then he suckled on the flesh lightly.

Grimmjow hissed a bit, then pulled away enough to stare into Ichigo face. ''If your so eager to suck on something then get on your knees and suck my dick, considering that all you can use right now his your mouth'' the human said with a very cocky attitude. But it only made Ichigo shiver in delight. Ichigo loved it rough and hard, mixing pleasure with just enough pain. He has already come to terms with understanding that he was a masochist. And Grimmjow being a sadistic bastard he was, they fitted each other perfectly.

He loved it when Grimmjow took control and showed his dominance but he loved it even more to be able have a litle control over the beast. And one of the best ways for that is too use his sinful mouth.

He removed himself from Grimmjow's lap on his own while his hands remained tied behind his back. He quickly settled himself between the male's legs. His teeth going for the zipper on Grimmjow's dress pants. His eyes focused on the bulge hiding under the clothes. He easily pulled down the zipper with his teeth, allowing Grimmjow's 9 inch engorged cock to bob free, slicking precum on his cheek.

''Suck'' the blunette commanded and Ichigo glanced up at him, meeting his darkened gaze. Not once did Ichigo look away as he peeked out his tongue and gave the head of Grimm's cock tentative kitty licks. Tasting the salty flavor that exploded in his mouth. The scent it's self was like an aphrodisiac to the demon and it was driving him mad. He wanted to touch the male so badly.

His skilled tongue moved along side the shaft, teasing the large mad vein running along it. Then coming back up to take the head into his mouth, his tongue teased the slit, lapping up more precum. He moved lowered, taking in have the member, bobbing his head as he inch even lower.

His ears twitched as the office was filled with wet sucking noises and occasional groans and grunts that escaped Grimmjow's throat.

The incubus moaned around his mouth full, swallowing twice to consume the excess saliva pooling in his mouth. Soon his nose met a mat of blue curls, he relaxed his jaws as he deep throated the human. Grimmjow growled lowly, his fingers finding Ichigo hair and clenching on it harshly.

Ichigo continued to bob his head enthusiastically, his tongue swirling around the organ the best he could. He could feel the cock pulse in his mouth.

''Grrnh-!'' Grimmjow held back a loud grunt as he came thickly into the demon's mouth. Ichigo stiffened and willed himself not to cough or gag as the cum traveled down his throat. He swallowed a couple of times before Grimmjow tugged his hair harshly. Removing his mouth from his still erect member.

He grinned when Ichigo came back to lick up the remaining remnants of the male's cum on his dick.

''Your such a cock whore'' Grimmjow chuckled then pulled the male up by his hair and captured Ichigo's lips in a soul stealing kiss.

The incubus moaned wantonly as Grimmjow roughly dominated his mouth, tasting his own cum. He pulled away, panting heavily.

''Grimmjow...I want you so bad right now'' the incubus whimpered as he rubbed his legs together, trying to find some sort of relief for his painful erection.

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter, ''Oh really...do you want me or my dick more? Which is it?'' he kept a hold on Ichigo's hair with one hand as he stood up, the other easily sweeping everything off his desk to the side. Books clatter and papers fly uselessly as Grimmjow slams Ichigo onto the desk, so he facing away from him.

Ichigo whimpers As Grimmjow pulls down his pants so it pools at his ankles. The blunette groans as he runs his shaft along between Ichigo firm globes of flesh as he squeezes both of them greedily.

''I want you both! Please just fuck me all ready～!'' the incubus moans loudly as Grimmjow's dick rubs along his twitching entrance.

Just when Ichigo thinks he about to be penetrated Grimmjow pulls away. He whines as he glances over his shoulder to see the male searching through a small desk draw. He meets Ichigo's stare with a smirk as he pulls out a small bottle of lubricant. ''If ya want me to finish whatcha started then ya gonna have ta prepare yourself, on your own'' Ichigo scowled slightly at Grimmjow's words.

He huffed then squirmed a little, ''Fine, untie me then.''

''Nope''

''Then how the hell am I suppose to-Ahh!'' before the demon could finish he let out a sharp cry when Grimmjow spanked him on his left ass cheek quite hard.

''Don't start to get bitchy'' he growled in annoyance, ''This is punishment, besides I'm sure you can reach you own ass hole when your still tied like that''

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was right, his sighed in defeat, more then turned on right now after Grimmjow demanded authority by slapping his ass.

He listen to the bottle click open then stiffened up considerably as he felt the cold goo liquid drip between his ass. The liquid quickly heat on his skin as the smell of strawberries assaulted his senses.

''You ass...''

''It reminded me of you'' Grimmjow grinned as he dripped some on to some of Ichigo's fingers.

The incubus remembered how clawed his fingers were so he knew his had to be careful or risk cutting himself. And it didn't sound like such a good experience.

His fingers slowly dip down, just enough for his wrist to touch his entrance. He exhales slowly as he pushes a slicked finger inside himself. Grimmjow smirk was endangered of eating his face as he watched the display, he backed away enough to get a better view, he got to his knees and stared hungrily as another finger slipped inside Ichigo's ass.

''Fuck, is sucking your fingers in so quick, what a dirty little hole you have.

Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow's breath near his sensitive are, his balls tightened when his fingers found his prostate.

''Annnnhh!'' he cried out as white edge his vision, before Grimmjow's voice interuppted him.

''Don't come just from fingering yourself'' Grimmjow chuckled as he watched the naughty display. The incubus only moaned again as he slipped in another digit and proceeded to finger fuck himself. Gasping and shifting his legs to gain more access.  
>He yelped when he suddenly felt Grimmjow's tongue lick his entrance while his fingers were still inside. The lube being edible, the human didn't make to much of a big deal out of it. His pulled away, swallowing the taste in his mouth as he stared up at Ichigo. The incubus was a wreck, his face flustered and eyes filled with impatience as saliva crawled down the side of his pink lips and pooled on the desk near his chin.<p>

''Fuck! Grimm just take me all ready! Take me now! I wanna feel you inside me-Please!'' the incubus practically begged.

Grimmjow got back to his feet, he ripped away Ichigo's hand from his ass then gripped the male's hips.

''Hell when you put it that way-'' the incubus braced himself as a shocking sensation spread his body when Grimmjow forced his way inside with only one thrust. Using the remaining cum on his cock and the lube all ready inside Ichigo to lesson the pain.

''HAAA～AH! -FUCKER!'' the incubus screamed atop his lungs in more pain then pleasure. His head throwing back before Grimmjow grabbed the spiky locks and force his face back into the desk again.

''That's not my name'' the blunette growled, as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward again, the incubus gave a sobbed moan, ''I only want my name coming out of that damn mouth of yours'' he growled.

''Nnnh-Grimmjow!'' the incubus cried out, finally getting the picture as the blunette slammed back into him again.

The human felt like he was going to cum all ready, Ichigo felt so tight around his dick. Even if this wasn't his first time, and he prepared him before.

He didn't let up on his grip on Ichigo hair, continuing to keep his head down while his other hand help Ichigo's his at a bruising pressure. He slammed into that velvety heat he'd been dreaming of ever since Ichigo managed to slip away from him over 2 weeks ago. But not any more.  
>''Fuck your so wet down there'' he husked in his lustful state, Ichigo arched his back as he pushed back to meet Grimmjow's savage thrust, ''Yet your still so tight-It's like I'm fuckin' a virgin hole all over again!'' he groaned as he slammed into the small body.<p>

''Of fuck...yes...Ahhh～Grimmjow! More...ahhh...more please! Fuck me harder!''

Grimmjow snarled, his enjoying the sight of his manhood continuously disappearing inside the incubus's tight ass. His insides were gripping him so tightly, twitching uncontrollably and escalating his high.

''Ya want me to fuck you boy pussy more?'' the blunette growled teasingly as he hit Ichigo's prostate dead on. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, his body trembling as clench his fist, digging his nails into his palm.

''Oh kami yes-Grimmjow I'm so close...Anhh～Ahhh～～Haaahh!''

Ichigo's tail twitched and curled against Grimmjow's abdomen as tears rolled down his cheeks. Grimmjow quickened his pace, coming closer to his release.

But an evil plan formed in his head, his hips suddenly stopped moving as his heart beat against his chest.

Ichigo starred back at him over his shoulders as Grimmjow's arms fell to his side. The blunette was grinning like a maniac as sweat cover his body, leaving his blue hair damp and messy as the salty substance slid slowly down his exposed abdomen.

''Finish it...''

Ichigo's eyes widen, close to horror and bewilderment, he was so close but the bastard had to go stop like that! His mind was suddenly thinking of all types of ways to get back at the blue haired bastard.

The orangette whimpers as a blush filled with shame and embarrassment stung his cheeks. But he wanted, he wanted it so much, and all of this was such a hot spot turn on for him.

Grimmjow suddenly grabbed his tail and yanked it harshly, the incubus yelps as he pulled back, feeling Grimmjow stiff length slip into him again. He moans piteously when he see's Grimmjow's shit eating grin.

''Get to it slut' he commands which sends a shiver through Ichigo, despite the heated atmosphere.

The incubus tightened around Grimmjow's dick before rocking away and pushing back again. Grimmjow felt like he was going to have a nosebleed at the sight.

His cyan eyes roaming up Ichigo's back to wing tattoos, up to his spiky sun colored hair, then settled on the incubus's face. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as he panted, saliva running down the side of his chin, his entire face red as he moved on his own.

Grimmjow's eyes almost rolled as the orangette's ass came back to meet his abdomen. Wet slapping sounds, and hot heavy panting filled his ears. He was close.

''S-so good-Ahhh! Grimm your dick feels so good deep inside me～～!'' the incubus ramble as he gripped him like a vice. He writhe under Grimmjow's gaze, his body spasming as he came closer to his completion.

''Oh fuck～Nnnnhh-GRIMMJOW!'' the incubus cried out almost weakly as he came with out the blunette having to touch him. The demon's seed splurted under the desk, coating the wood.

Grimmjow grunted in pleasure as Ichigo's hips continued to move as he rode out his orgasm. His insides convulsing around the older male's organ.

Forcing him to come with a guttural moan, Ichigo's ass milking him dry as he breathed harshly. Grimmjow released Ichigo's tail, his hands holding him up on either side of the trembling incubus's body, on the desk.

Ichigo was finally coming down from his sex high with a big smile across his face.

''Fuck...that was amazing...'' he purred loudly, and they didn't even have to strip for the most part. Ichigo felt like the blunette just blew his mind with amazing sex, and it was to die for.

''Glad you liked it'' Grimmjow husked as he untied Ichigo and finally pulled out of him. Allowing his hot seed to escape and slide down Ichigo's leg.

''However...'' the incubus interjected as he stiffly moved to stand, Grimmjow was already laxing in his chair as he soaked in the aftermath of sex, ''My wrist hurt, my ass is throbbing, I think you gave me a concussion, my clothes are covered in cum and I feel dirty and sticky!'' he complained with a scowl.

Grimmjow ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He gave Ichigo a lazy smirk, ''Yeah butcha like it right, so that's all that matters''

Ichigo crossed his arms then smiled, ''Fine, how about you get back to your work after cleaning up, I'm gonna take a much needed hot shower and...'' with that the incubus started to walk away, stripping out of his clothes along the way.

Grimmjow's eyes brows raised at the display, the incubus limping slightly, but his ass swayed enticingly as his tail twitched. The orangette looked over his shoulder with a saucy smile, ''...I'm gonna lock the bathroom door if you don't hurry...''

Grimmjow was chasing a giggling Ichigo into the bathroom in less then a heartbeat. More then happy to entertain the incubus with a second round...or more…

**LINE**

**Well, this one was just a little shorter then Poisonous Strawberry. It's a late Holiday present to my readers. I knew some of you wanted more lemon compared to P.S. so I decided to make this entire oneshot pure smut loloz. I'll probably end up making a series of onshots for this story line. It is quite enjoyable. So I guess if I get a lot of Reviews on your thoughts for this story I'll end up making another one soon, kukuku…O w O**


End file.
